


HURT

by Guadi_Fics



Series: KPOP OS [2]
Category: Music RPF, SHINee
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Duelling, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Suicide, JongTae mentioned, M/M, Sad, post suicide, thoughts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guadi_Fics/pseuds/Guadi_Fics
Summary: A pesar de todo, lo hiciste bien, JongHyun-hyung. Lo hiciste realmente bien.N/A: Por favor, no tomen nada de esto como real, simplemente son sentimientos que salieron cuando junté el duelo de varios tipos de fans .Este OS participa en el #retoff2018 categoría 8 #songfic





	HURT

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando terminé este OS fue justo cuando se cumplió un mes desde que JongHyun se fue y, mi manera de recordarlo fue sacar montones de sentimientos míos y de otros fans suyos y ponerlos acá de una forma que espero no ofenda a nadie ya que no fue hecho con ese fin. El fic fue hecho como JongTae pero realmente creo que puede obviarse ya que lo de ellos como pareja no es lo principal.
> 
> Temas que escuché para hacerlo
> 
> Hurt -Christina Aguilera  
> Lonely -JongHyun  
> I wish you where here -Avril Lavigne  
> Teil Von Mir -Silbermond

Solo. Me siento demasiado solo.

Lo odio.

Hasta ahora nunca había tenido problema con eso. Es más, soy del tipo de persona que le gusta tener su espacio, que disfruta de sus momentos para sí, de la privacidad... o debería decir, ¿me gustaban?.

¿Cómo una necesidad podía convertirse tan fácilmente en algo odioso? Porque fui yo el que decidió irse de allí. Salir de aquel encierro por tan solo unas horas. Buscando, nada en particular, solo ver algo más allá de esas paredes que tantos recuerdos encerraban. Recuerdos que antes me hacían feliz pero que ahora se habían vuelto demasiado pesados para mí y para todos.

No lo entiendo.

Ja. Últimamente no entiendo nada, ya ni sé de qué me sorprendo la verdad.

Pensar eso me duele.

Maldita sea, hasta en mis pensamientos sueno tan hastiado y amargado como me siento.

Odio eso también.

Odio muchas cosas ahora.

Estoy cansado de estar así. Estoy harto. Siento como si en cualquier momento mi cabeza fuera a estallar.

Siento que no puedo más.

Eso me enoja peor.

Yo... no me reconozco. No reconozco a nada ni a nadie, y me asusta.

Me asusta y me canso. Entonces solo me harto de ambas y me enojo, antes de volverme a asustar otra vez sintiendo esa pesadez caer sobre mí de nuevo, hundiéndome cada vez más y más. Realmente, no puedo más.

 

* * *

 

Estoy deprimido. Lo sé, no hay que ser un genio para notarlo. Tampoco hace falta que ningún psicólogo desconocido me lo venga a decir ni a recalcar cada vez que me veo obligado a ir a verlo. Así como tampoco hacía falta que se lo dijera a los demás. Nadie mejor que nosotros mismos para saber verdaderamente cuán hechos mierda estamos. O más bien deshechos. Rotos. Quebrados. Completa y totalmente perdidos ante una realidad que para nosotros carece de sentido.

Duele. Duele mucho. Quiero que pare. Pensar así me asusta y mi tristeza aumenta de nuevo.

 _'Este no soy yo'_ , es lo que me digo cada mañana cuando, tras levantarme, saco mi pesado cuerpo de la cama, camino hacia el baño y veo mi reflejo en el espejo. Pero lo soy. Yo soy ese reflejo. Esa persona. La que tiene una piel seca y opaca, traslúcida casi. Enfermiza. Los enormes círculos violáceos que cuelgan por debajo de esas cuencas sin brillo ni vida, son míos, así como las mejillas hundidas y los labios resecos y agrietados.

Ya no puedo verme. Odio mirarme. Verme y no reconocerme. Saber que los demás verían a aquel que no siento como mi yo.

 _'Luzco como un muerto_ ', pienso aleatoriamente cuando me veo reflejado por cualquier lado.

¿Luzco como él?

Joder, no lo entiendo.

Maldita sea, JongHyun-hyung, ¿cómo? ¿por qué? Todo esto es tu culpa, ¿lo sabes, cierto?, ¿por qué nos dejaste así? ¿tanto nos odiabas? ¿acaso te diste una idea de lo mucho que ibas a destrozarnos? ¡¿Por qué, maldita sea?!

 

* * *

 

Sigo viendo tu carta. La tengo en el celular. La miro a cada rato. La miro, solo la miro. Ya no me hace falta leerla, me la sé de memoria. Cada letra en ella se siente como ácido quemando mis entrañas.

Esto es tan horrible.

Nada tiene sentido. ¡Lo que hiciste no tiene sentido! ¡¿Me escuchas, hyung?!

Lo siento, hyung. Sabes que no te odio, ¿cierto?. Es por eso que duele tanto.

Me siento tan estúpido.

¿Por qué no me hablaste? ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué no pudiste confiar nuevamente en mí para alejarte de todo? ¿Acaso no sabías que a pesar de todo yo siempre voy, iba, iba a estar allí para ti? ¿Fue por... eso? ¿Fue mi culpa? ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Fuiste tú quién...! ¿Debería de haberte llamado más? ¿Ido a verte? Las cosas aún estaban raras entre nosotros pero eres uno de los pocos a los que siempre me molesté en preguntarle cómo estaba, no hubiera tenido problema con encontrarnos, hablar. Tampoco en volverlo a intentar. Me pediste tiempo, ¿acaso fue para esto?. Quise respetarte pero ahora... Joder hyun-hyung, duele mucho. Realmente me duele tanto todo.

Me siento tan culpable. Arrepentido. Tan idiota.

Sé que no sirve de nada pero no puedo evitarlo. Se siente como si, como si quizás, si tan solo hubiera intentado un poco más. Si hubiera insistido un poco más duro en estar a tu lado aún a pesar de ti... aún estarías aquí, que no hubieras hecho, eso y, lo lamento. En serio lo lamento. Tanto.

Lamento no haber estado para ti cuando más me necesitabas. Lamento no haber sabido ver, entender tu dolor. Lamento no haberte dicho muchas más veces cuán orgulloso estoy de ti, de lo importante que siempre has sido para mí. Lo mucho que te quiero y te extraño. Que te amo...

¡Maldita sea, no es justo! ¡No lo es!

Lamento ser débil. Es solo que simplemente no tengo idea de qué demonios hacer. Tú eras el más empático de entre nosotros. El comprensivo. Aquel a quien le dijeras lo que le dijeras uno sabía no te iba a juzgar. No soy tú. No  _puedo_ serlo. No puedo quitarme estos sentimientos. El dolor. El enojo. No puedo ayudar a los demás sintiéndome de esta manera. Al contrario. Me siento tóxico, como si fuera a envenenarlos con mi furia... mi rencor, y sé que no tengo porqué sentirme así pero de nuevo, lo lamento, no puedo evitarlo. Por favor, hyung, no me culpes.

 

* * *

 

Todos me dicen que me dé tiempo, que necesito esta tranquilidad para poder procesar y afrontar lo ocurrido, pero ¿cómo se supone que voy a superar alguna vez, de alguna manera, el hecho de que hayas planeado tan fríamente hasta el último maldito detalle cómo ibas a matarte? ¿Cómo se supone que vaya a superar tu muerte cuando aún siento que voy a escucharte entrar por esa puerta en cualquier momento?. Qué pronto recibiré uno de los tantos mensajes tontos que solías mandarme o que voy a entrar a tu cuarto solo para verte tirado de cualquier manera sobre aquel feo sillón. ¿Cómo superar algo que aún no puedo creer sea verdad?

Aún escucho tu voz, tu risa. Aún puedo verte sirviéndote una taza de café en la madrugada y jugando con Roo en el patio. Aún huelo tu perfume, ese que nunca dejaste de usar desde la primera vez que lo compraste hace ya más de siete años, tal y como si acabaras de pasar por el lugar.

Puedo escuchar tus pisadas sobre el piso y sentirte de pie a mi lado. Puedo  _sentirte_ , hyung. Como si estuvieras realmente aquí, justo parado a mi lado. Por lo que no sé cómo se supone que vaya a...que pueda...

Minho apenas habla, verlo es como ver un robot. Me apena verle. Él tuvo que volver a enfrentar al mundo antes que nosotros y no sé cómo estar ahí para él. Creo que nadie sabe.

KiBum... sabes, siempre tuviste razón sobre él. Él está destrozado, pero tal y como siempre dijiste, él es mucho más fuerte de lo que él mismo cree que es.

JinKi-hyung... hyung, no sé... no puedo... De todos, él es el peor.Apenas si come. Aún bebe, aunque mucho menos de lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado. No sé si sentirme aliviado o no por eso.

¿Qué deberíamos hacer? Dime, hyung.

Qué irónico, ¿no es así? Hemos hecho un tema con estas mismas palabras pero en estos momentos no puedo hallar ningún sentido o consuelo en ellas.

_'This is SHINee five, and we'll be right by your side'._

_'SHINee always be five'._

¿Qué con eso? ¿Qué con nuestro clásico, 'SHINee, no sería SHINee sin uno de los cinco'? ¿Qué con todo, hyung?

 

* * *

 

Sabes, Hoy se ha cumplido un mes. Un mes. Cuatro semanas. 31 días, más específicamente. Todo un largo, extraño e irreal mes sin ti aquí. Y para mí aún se siente como el mismo segundo exacto en el que terminé de escuchar las palabras, dejé caer el teléfono de mi mano y comencé a correr. Corrí tan duro. Nunca he corrido de esa forma en mi vida. El shock. La desesperación. La esperanza y el enojo. La tristeza más profunda que hubiera sentido jamás. Todo se combinó para que mi cuerpo solo reaccionara mientras que mi cabeza estaba llena de gritos que repetían sin cesar que no era cierto, que no podía serlo. Que tenía que ser una mala broma, que aún estabas vivo... que aún podía llegar si tan solo corría un poco más.

Pero, por supuesto, no sirvió de nada. Todos esos gritos enmudecieron de golpe ni bien derrapé en aquel inhóspito corredor blanco. La realidad estrellándose dolorosa y brutalmente en mi cara, porque, ¿qué otra razón habría para que MinHo estuviera parado allí, llorando tan desconsoladamente como lo hacía?

No recuerdo mucho después de eso. Solo flashes que también preferiría olvidar. Sin embargo sé que hay cosas que jamás podré alejar de mis recuerdos por mucho que lo intente. Los llantos de todos son parte de ello. El mío, el de JinKi. El de MinHo, que parecía nunca tener fin. El de tu hermana cuando llegó, tan dolorosamente desconsolado. Los gritos de tu madre cuando al llegar. La palidez de KiBum-hyung cuando tras horas de vuelo, finalmente pudo arribar. Su encierro. Los brazos de JongIn abrazándome fuerte. Los de mi madre cuando luego de un par de horas vino tras enterarse.

Lo demás fue todo un borrón. Un borrón horrible. Voces que me hablaban, brazos que me abrazaban y manos que me palmearon sin parar. Nada tenía sentido. Todo me ahogaba. Quería escapar. Me sentía entumecido. Confuso. Porque, ¿qué se supone debía decir a la gente cuando ni yo mismo tenía idea de qué pensar?

Salir fuera, sentir los flashes sobre mi piel demacrada, se sintió tan mal que quise gritar. Todo era erróneo. Éramos cuatro. Éramos cuatro y una foto, nada más. Todos lloraban. Todos sentíamos el mismo dolor. El mismo entumecimiento y descreimiento al respecto. La misma desolación. Y en cada segundo de toda aquella maldita tortura lo único que repetí sin cansancio era lo mucho que quería estuvieras ahí. Lo mucho que lo deseaba. Aún lo quiero.

Quiero que estés aquí, a mí lado, consintiéndome como el niño que nunca dejé de ser para ti. Felicitándome por todo y nada. Sorprendiéndome con tus visitas inesperadas. Acompañándome en cada paso que dé mientras me dices lo orgulloso y feliz que estás.

Te quiero aquí. Te necesito aquí, hyung.

Todos parecen creer que el silencio en el que me he hundido es mi forma de afrontar esto. Quiero gritar que no lo es, que no es así para nada, que mi silencio está presente porque con el único con el que quiero hablar es contigo, tal y como siempre solía hacer cuando algo importante me pasaba. Y, ¿qué crees? algo demasiado importante ha ocurrido. Te has ido. Y yo no tengo idea de qué debería de hacer o decir ahora, ni a quién.

¿No pensaste en eso antes? ¿No lo tuviste en cuenta? ¿Acaso no recordaste la cantidad de veces que nos hemos quedado hora tras hora, hablando hasta caer rendidos? ¿Con quién voy a hablar ahora? ¿En quién debería apoyarme para escupir al fin toda esta montaña de palabras que llevo aquí atoradas, si todos los demás en quienes confío están aún peor que yo?

El estúpido psicólogo solo espera a que le diga mi vida mientras escribe no sé qué, tras preguntarme que: 'cómo estoy'. ¿Qué se supone que le diga? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Destrozado? ¿No lo sé?

Key está en su propio duelo y, a pesar de que ha pasado tiempo, no quiero agregarle sal a la herida hablando de ti con él. MinHo no entendería, y, JinKi... JinKi hyung era el único que sabía todo, Jong. Todo. Las peleas, las vueltas. Los celos, los miedos. Hablé mucho con él mientras no pudo aparecer en público y, tanto como a mí me ayudaba el tener a alguien con quien hablar, a él pareció ayudarle saber sobre cómo estábamos realmente, a pensar menos en sí mismo y más en general. Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero de todas formas... ahora no podría hablar con él. No cuando él se culpa de tu decisión tanto o más que yo. JongIn y JiMin están demasiado ocupados con su agenda. TaeSung con su trabajo. Timoteo con el programa. Y los demás... no quiero hablar de eso con ellos. No aún. No sé si algún día lo haga.

No puedo parar de preguntarme porqué lo hiciste. Por qué nos dejaste de tal forma. Por qué me dejaste a mí. Antes. Ahora. Me dejaste dos veces y, no me malentiendas hyung, no estoy molesto por el tiempo que me pediste aquella vez, pensé que realmente nos vendría bien, pero ahora... ¿sabes, tienes siquiera una idea de cuánto duele? No, por supuesto que no. Cómo podrías saberlo, estás muerto.

Muerto. Estás muerto, JongHyun.

¿Era así cómo te sentías entonces? ¿Era así todo el tiempo? ¿Siempre tan amargo y triste? ¿Tan  _roto_ por dentro?

Me siento un poco muerto también. Una gran parte de mí se fue contigo y ahora, me siento hueco, extraño.

No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo prepararme para lo que viene. No sé cómo seguir.

Veo como el tiempo pasa. Sé que han pasado días por cada vez que el sol vuelve a iluminar y sé que han pasado horas cuando la oscuridad toma nuevamente su lugar. También veo a muchos de aquellos que hace días te lloraban junto a nosotros, seguir adelante con sus vidas, con sus agendas y rutinas, día a día y hora tras hora. Los envidio tanto. Al menos ellos tienen esa seguridad a la que regresar. Yo, nosotros ni siquiera tenemos eso ahora. Todo está en el aire. Nadie puede decidir  _qué_ pasará. A duras penas hemos decidido seguir adelante con los conciertos programados para dentro de unas semanas en Japón y más que nada por el aliento que nos dio tu mamá, hyung. En cierta forma, sentimos que te lo debemos pero, ¿cómo vamos a salir adelante con eso? No tengo cabeza para pensar en nada. No quiero recordar las coreografías y ver tu lugar vacío. No quiero cantar los temas y escuchar tu voz grabada en ellos. No quiero ver la cruda realidad de que en verdad ya no estás.

Quisiera saber si me escuchas. Paso tanto tiempo hablándote en mi mente que sería realmente genial saber si algo de mí aún te llega, si realmente estás conmigo tal y como te siento o si es solo un grado más de locura en el que parezco haberme sumido desde que no estás.

He venido a tu casa. No sé qué esperaba encontrar. Miento. Sé lo que quería encontrar y también sé que no habrá tal cosa ya. Si hubiera habido algo para mí ya me lo hubiera dado tu hermana o tu madre cuando vinieron a buscar a Roo y a limpiar un poco el lugar.

¿Por qué vine?

Camino por tu casa y recuerdo tras recuerdo golpean mi memoria.

Nosotros tirados viendo una película en el living con decenas de palomitas tiradas a nuestro alrededor por todo el lugar.

Los besos que nos dábamos en la entrada ni bien el otro llegaba mientras Roo ladraba sin parar.

Las risas y los regaños de las pocas veces que intentamos cocinar.

Las peleas por los videojuegos y las trampas con cosquillas que solíamos tener en medio cuando el otro estaba por ganar.

Las peleas y los silencios. Los portazos que yo solía dejar atrás cuando todo se nos iba de las manos y decidía ir a mi departamento, sabiendo que era mejor poner distancia antes de decir cosas que luego sin dudas íbamos a lamentar.

Las palabras que nos dijimos en esas pocas veces que tercamente decidí no dejar el lugar.

Las fotografías tontas que nos tomábamos a cada rato y de las que en nuestro, en tu cuarto, hay un álbum aún con varias hojas sin llenar.

Las canciones dedicadas.

Las salidas con los chicos.

Las tardes que salíamos en mi moto.

Las madrugadas que solíamos ir a pasear por el río Han.

Los celos que sentí de KiBum el tiempo que estuvieron en pareja y lo agridulce que fue luego saber que ya no lo estaban.

Nuestro primer beso y toda la retahíla de primeras veces juntos que vinieron después.

Las llamadas y mensajes, junto con las noches en que nos quedábamos dormidos hablándonos por una cam.

Los viajes.

Los paseos.

Las visitas a lugares que cuando comenzamos con esta carrera ni siquiera podíamos pronunciar.

Recuerdo tras recuerdo me inundan y siento mi rostro empapándose igual que como hacía días atrás.

Lloro de nuevo. Lloro sintiendo que se me vacía el alma. Lloro hasta quedar allí, tirado en aquel hueco que llamabas refugio, mirando la consola en la que solías crear las melodías más hermosas y esos auriculares tan caros de los que siempre presumías porque te los había regalado tu mamá. Miro todo con nuevos ojos. Miro la soledad que aún resuma el lugar y lloro un poco más.

Porque te extraño.

Porque te quiero.

Porque te necesito. A ti y a esas palabras filosóficas con las que siempre buscabas algo que enseñar.

Pero no estás, hyung, y duele. Pero siento que es momento de que lo empiece a aceptar. Y, aunque no tenga ni idea de cómo todo esto va a continuar, lo único que espero es que desde donde sea que estés, estés mejor. Que lo que has hecho al menos haya valido la pena para darte esa paz que tanto anhelabas y que aquí nunca pudiste o supiste hallar.

A pesar de todo,  _ **lo hiciste bien, JongHyun-hyung**._  Lo hiciste realmente bien.

Cuídate. Cuídanos.

Espérame. Espéranos.

Y por favor, hyung,  _ **descansa en paz**_.

.

.

Eso es todo. 

Solo deseo lo mejor para mis hermosos babys, recordando lo bueno, lo mejor de todos ellos y rogar porque  _de alguna forma_ , ellos sientan el amor y apoyo de su SHINee world

♥

**Author's Note:**

> Eso es todo. 
> 
> Solo deseo lo mejor para mis hermosos babys, recordando lo bueno, lo mejor de todos ellos y rogar porque de alguna forma, ellos sientan el amor y apoyo de su SHINee world
> 
> ♥


End file.
